Rabbit 05
"Do your worst Cotton Tail." ― Rabbit #05's first conversation with HABIT. Rabbit #05 was a member of the Angora division in Tournament Two. He often took charge of recording division calls in the absence of Rabbit #01. He was eliminated in Trial Four, taking his own life in a suicide pact with Rabbit #27. History Early Days Rabbit #05 signed up for the Tournament along with the other Rabbits, and was sorted into the Angora division. They quickly became known for their odd, sometimes unsettling behavior; they showed a peculiar fixation with cannibals and cannibalism (such that even Rabbit #00, who had consumed human flesh on several occasions, was sometimes uncomfortable being around them). Almost immediately, #05 formed a close bond with Rabbit #01, becoming their close friend and "cheerleader" in the division. They developed an immediate dislike for Rabbit #12, showing little tolerance for her behavior (or "bullshit", as #05 called it). #05 was often tasked by HABIT with recording calls when Rabbit #01 was unable to do so. In their Trial One video, #05 nominated #01 for Division Leader (as they were the most personable and seemed to have the best leadership qualities). Like many of the Angoras, they voted Rabbit #12 for Runt, due to their irritating personality and their ability to "piss #05 off with every single word they say". (#12, in turn, complained about #05 being the first to “jump” them, and nominated #05 for division Runt). A Useful Rabbit On the early morning of October 16, #00 sent #05 File 6. The file was posted to Tumblr at 3:21 am (EST). #05 was called upon to record the November 5 English Lop call. They showed remarkable calm in the face of Rabbit #123's disappearance and the appearance of the Slender Man (though they expressed concern that they were furthering the creature's influence by recording it). When HABIT informed the Lops that #123 was dead, #05 tried to comfort the Rabbits, suggesting that they turn the call into #123's eulogy. Losing Hope In the wake of #102's abduction (which #05 witnessed), they joined the other Rabbits in The Eden chat. Personality #05 is a little unpredictable at times. Usually, he was kind and quite caring towards the other Rabbits. He was known to drop everything and help Rabbits when they were in need of an ear to listen. To #05, it didn't matter who needed his help; he even attempted to console Rabbits in the English Lops division during a call he participated in (after their division member, Rabbit #123, vanished) Unfortunately, #05 was also known to lash out at their fellow Rabbits mercilessly especially during what he called "switches." Rabbit #12 was the first to experience this: #05 snapped at them with every word they spoke, giving them the worst of their wrath. #05's short temper is usually set off by tomfoolery (or when they are half-asleep). Relationships Rabbit #01 At the beginning of the tournament, #05 gravitated almost immediately to Rabbit #01. They developed a close bond, with #01 becoming their first friend in the tournament fairly quickly. The two became the best of friends, and #05 always stuck up for #01 in front of the other Rabbits and HABIT, no matter the consequences they received. Rabbit #03 Though it wasn't as close as their friendship with #01, #05 became close friends with #03 during their time in the tournament. Rabbit #27 At the time #05 signed up for the tournament, he and Rabbit #27 were in a relationship. Much like Rabbit #55, #27 was brought into the tournament as punishment, due to #05 breaking the rules by telling them more than they should know about the game. Throughout their time in the tournament, #05 carried great guilt that #27 could die because of their mistake. In the end, however, the two chose to end their lives together as friends and lovers. Quotes "Let this stream be his eulogy." ― Following #123's abduction during a livestream. "Ah! A flesh eater!" ''― In response to #81 announcing that the Rake is a Wendigo (12/18 Lop call). ''"I tripped over a ladybug and fell off the edge." ''― 12/18 Lop call. ''"I don't think there's time for running." ― After #102's camera feed distorted, indicating that the Slender Man was about to attack (12/18 Lop call). "This is a joke they are playing on me. It's a joke." ― In response to the news of #01's death (The Hidden Ones chat). "Arin stop joking now!! Come out please!!! ''minutes later. ''Come on guys. Please make them come back." '' Trivia * #05 was 18 years old when they signed up for the tournament. * #05 prefers he/him and they/their pronouns. * #05 is studying as an astronomy major. * #05 has Bipolar disorder. * #05 is a fan of the TV show ''Hannibal. * #05 has a fascination with Wendigos. (This unsurprising, given their interest in cannibalism and their love for the character Hannibal Lector,'' ''who is often compared to a Wendigo.) Gallery 05Avatar.png|#05's Skype avatar. 05GoodbyeAndHello.jpg|A pre-tournament picture of #05. 05LetTheTrialsBegin|"Let the trials begin." 05TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: division Leader. 05TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: Runt. Rabbit05Eye.jpg|Stylized eye drawn by #05. Rabbit5whiteboard.jpg|Whiteboard self-portrait of #05 wielding a chainsaw. 05 Portrait.png|Depiction of #05 from Angora group portrait. Category:Rabbits Category:Suicides Category:Angoras